Multiple bottle carriers for holding and carrying bottles or jugs by their necks are well known. A common type of commercially available carrier is fabricated from thin gauge sheets of plastic. The thin planar sheet is die-cut to provide holes for engaging the necks of the containers and holes for grasping the carrier, and is thermo-formed into a three-dimensional shape to provide structural integrity to the carrier. There are several problems with this carrier. First, the thermo-formed plastic sheet shrouds the container, obscuring visibility of the product and product labels. Second, the thin gauge and sharp edges of the plastic material makes the carrier uncomfortable to carry.
An integrally molded carrier for carrying multiple containers by their necks is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,397. The carrier disclosed therein is designed to carry six large bottles, typically one-gallon plastic jugs containing a liquid such as milk, fruit juice or water. While such products are sold in bulk in packs of six, it is advantageous from a pricing standpoint for retailers to sell 64 ounce or half-gallon bottles three to a package.
Carrying handles for three or four bottles, however, are awkward and difficult to use. An example of such a carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,295, which discloses an in-line design bottle carrier capable of carrying three bottles by their necks by means of three uniformly spaced split collars mounted within a frame interconnected by a single row of longitudinally extending rigid bars. The carrier features two loops that function as handles, which must be pulled up substantially simultaneously and drawn together before they may be grasped by the user, making the balanced lifting of three bottles awkward. These handles also tend to stick up above the necks of the bottles, making the bottle/carrier combination difficult to ship. Finally, the '295 carrier is also difficult to apply to groups of three bottles with automated equipment.